A Matter of Love and Death
by LJD CI5
Summary: Ray Doyle has a choice to make... (with a nod to the episode 'No Stone')


A Matter of Love and Death

(with a nod to the episode 'No Stone')

Ray Doyle has a choice to make…..

"No way mate" Doyle shouted to his partner. "I remember the last double date you set me up with; and you still owe me for that meal!"

Bodie laughed at the memory, "come on it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad – she threw up in the taxi home!" chortled Doyle.

Bodie smiled, "this time it'll be different; promise. I've met her. She's a friend of Julie's; you know, the nurse I met a couple of weeks ago. The blond with the huge…. personality! Come on, you'll enjoy yourself Ray and I might just pay for dinner this time."

Doyle raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "too right you'll pay for dinner. That'll be a first – this I've got to see."

They decided to meet in the pub before going onto the restaurant.

Just as Doyle was leaving headquarters he happened to glance at the rota. His friend, Cookie was listed for assignment at the weekend. Ray realised he hadn't seen him in a while and made a mental note to catch up with him soon.

Doyle arrived at the pub later than he had planned. It was already busy; standing room only. He scoured the room and saw that Bodie and Julie had already arrived and were seated on a table of four. As Ray approached them he noticed that Lisa's chair was empty.

"It's ok Ray, she's just popped to the ladies" Julie replied, noting Doyle's furrowed brow. There was nothing worse than being stood up on a blind date.

Bodie went to the bar and brought back drinks for everyone. Doyle took a deep swig of his cold pint whilst looking around the pub. Bodie and Julie were deep in conversation. The pub was certainly packed. He caught the eye of a woman walking towards their table. She was gorgeous, wearing a black dress with long dark wavy hair. She noticed Doyle looking at her and smiled at him. Ray looked away, embarrassed. After all he was here on a double date with someone whom he hadn't even met yet.

The crowd began to get rowdier, edging ever closer to their table. A drunk punter bumped into the table, knocking Doyle's drink over. He was distracted and hadn't noticed Lisa taking her seat next to him.

"Sorry about that guys; there was a huge queue for the toilet" Lisa apologised.

Ray turned to look at his date and was astounded to see that it was the lady in the black dress who had caught his eye earlier.

Bodie introduced them "Ray Doyle, meet Lisa Taylor". Ray stood up and took Lisa's hand in his. "Nice to meet you Lisa. Can I get you a drink?"

She smiled at him, "thanks Ray I'd love a G & T".

It was almost as if time had stood still. Still holding her hand, Doyle couldn't take his eyes off her. She was stunningly beautiful with dark eyes and a smile which seemed to light up the room. 'Bodie's done well this time' he thought.

Ray returned to the table, drinks in hand. Bodie looked up and cheekily winked as his partner. The night had started well.

The evening seemed to pass in a flash. Ray and Lisa chatted and laughed all through dinner, nigh on ignoring Bodie and Julie, who were pleased to see them getting on so well. Lisa had been hurt in the past, being jilted by her fiancé and Julie was happy to see her friend enjoying herself for a change.

Bodie looked at his watch and stifled a fake yawn. "Well you two, Julie and I are heading off now. She needs an early night!"

"Not so fast, I'm keeping you to your word partner; I take it dinner's on you?" chortled Doyle.

"Of course; would I let a mate down?" Bodie retorted cheekily.

They all laughed as Bodie handed over his credit card.

"Told you Lisa was a stunner!" Bodie whispered to his partner.

"You're not wrong mate" acknowledged Doyle. "See you tomorrow".

They all said their goodbyes leaving Doyle and Lisa on their own. They ordered more wine; not wanting to say goodnight just yet.

Lisa told Ray that she worked as a medical secretary at the same hospital as Julie.

"That must be interesting?" Ray queried.

"It's certainly never dull; no day is the same" Lisa acknowledged. "However it's not as exciting as your job".

Doyle demeanour changed which Lisa picked up on.

"I wasn't going to mention my job; not yet anyway. It's dangerous and the hours are lousy; never off duty. Didn't want to put you off" Doyle replied honestly.

Lisa laid her hand over his, "I don't think that'll put me off; in fact I admire you Ray. It's the likes of CI5 that keeps us safe, working behind the scenes."

Doyle was astounded at her comments. Never before had he felt able to discuss 'the job' with someone so early on with such ease. Lisa was definitely worth getting to know better.

They were politely asked to leave the restaurant by the waiting staff who had been trying to close up for some time. Apologetically they departed. Ray reached for Lisa's hand "would you mind if I walked you home?" he asked. She smiled at him and nodded.

Doyle and Lisa walked hand in hand right to the front door of her flat.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Ray. I really enjoyed myself tonight" Lisa said smiling at him. She turned to face him and Doyle stepped closer to her.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he whispered.

Lisa looked deep into his eyes, "I'd love to" she replied smiling.

Ray smiled back at her "I'll pick you up tomorrow, say around 10 o'clock?"

"Perfect; I'll look forward to it" she whispered back.

Ray leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "Until tomorrow" he replied reluctantly walking away from her.

Lisa turned to open the door, knowing that Ray was watching her. He realised he couldn't remember when he had enjoyed an evening more.

The next day Ray Doyle arrived at Lisa's flat earlier than arranged. He had a spring in his step and didn't want to waste one moment.

It was a lovely, autumnal morning so they decided to go for a walk along the Thames, stopping for coffee at a small bistro along the way. They felt so at ease with each other, walking hand in hand and chatting all the time. They talked about many subjects, including books, art and their passion for cooking. They talked of their childhoods; both were only children growing up in the countryside.

Unbeknown to them they had been walking for most of the day. "Bloody hell it's 6 o'clock already" Doyle exclaimed. "How's about dinner at my place: I make a mean spaghetti".

Lisa smiled, "well with an offer like that how can a girl refuse!"

"Well you weren't wrong" Lisa acknowledged, "this is delicious!"

Doyle pretended to bow to her and filled up her wine glass, toasting her health.

"This recipe was given to me by an old Italian friend, Benny. He's not around anymore but boy could he make a great pasta".

Lisa noticed a faraway look in Ray's eyes; as if there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Was Benny a good friend of yours?"

Ray was brought back to the present. He looked at Lisa, touching her hand. "Yes he was" he whispered.

Lisa smiled at Ray. There was more to this guy than meets the eye she thought.

After dinner they cuddled up on the sofa, sipping their wine in the candlelight and listening to some soft music in the background. They enjoyed being in each other's company.

Ray took Lisa's wine glass from her, placing it on the coffee table. He put his arm around her shoulder whilst brushing away the hair from her face with his hand. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered. Lisa looked away, embarrassed.

Ray lifted her chin up to face him. "You are beautiful Lisa, believe me". He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. They parted, looking into each other's eyes. Completely wrapped up in the moment they kiss again; this time more passionately with Ray's hands cupping Lisa's face. Ray rose from the sofa, reaching for Lisa's hand. No words were spoken; no words were necessary. Both knew what was about to happen.

Hand in hand, they headed towards Ray's bedroom. Lisa and Ray stood facing each other. Ray closed in and kissed Lisa passionately on the lips whilst Lisa ran her hands through Ray's curly hair. He moved his lips down to her neck, his hands unbuttoning her blouse, exposing her black lace bra. Lisa gasped as Ray kissed her breasts, her nipples hardening at his caress. Ripping off his t-shirt Lisa covered his chest with soft kisses, running her hands all over his body. They made it to the bed; Ray leaned over Lisa and kissed her stomach, moving further down and unzipping her skirt. His erection was clearly visible through his jeans.

It didn't take long for them to become naked. As Ray entered her they both gasped with complete ecstasy. He looks deep into her eyes as he rose and fell inside her. Lisa ran her hands through Ray's hair, kissing his face as she did so.

It was as though they were meant for each other, their bodies moulding into one. Their crescendo increased, both rising until their sweet release. Ray smiled at Lisa and kissed her passionately on the lips. They lay together, wrapped in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Ray awoke in the middle of the night and looked down at Lisa who was lying next to him, her arms around him. She looked so beautiful, sleeping in his arms, her wavy hair, falling over her face. She looked so peaceful. He couldn't believe his luck. At that very moment he realised that she was the one for him and he was determined never to let her go.

Lisa began to stir; she looked up at Ray and he kissed her softly on the lips and held her tight. She sat up and climbed on top of Ray, feeling him harden beneath her. Ray held her face in his hands kissing her. She straddled him and he entered her. She writhed, moving gently up and down whilst his hands searched her body. It felt to Ray like he knew every part of Lisa's body intimately and was his completely. Their climax was simultaneous and complete. Ray had never been with a woman like Lisa before – she was everything he wanted in a partner.

They lay together completely spent after their lovemaking. They were hot and tired but so happy. They both slept hard, completely satisfied.

Sunrise came all too soon. They awoke still in each other's arms. Ray kissed Lisa lovingly and looked at the clock, cursing the time.

"Good morning darling" Ray whispered as he brushed his lips against hers. Lisa smiled back, caressing his chest.

"Good morning Ray".

"It's time to face the world I'm afraid" Ray acknowledged. Lisa screwed up her face.

"Oh just another five minutes; please" she pretended to plead.

Doyle smiled at her. He knew if he didn't get up now he would remain in bed with her all day. "Come on; time to face the world" he said as he got out of bed and opened the curtains.

They showered together, exploring each other's bodies. Afterwards Ray wrapped a towel around his waist and headed towards the kitchen, switching on the coffee machine.

There was a knock at the front door. Doyle opened it to see his partner, fresh as a daisy;

"Mornin'; ready to go?"

"Nah, give me ten minutes: help yourself to coffee" Doyle gestured towards the kitchen.

Bodie closed the door, grabbed a mug and helped himself to a black coffee. A noise came from the bedroom. Bodie turned and saw Lisa, emerging from the bedroom fully naked, in the process of drying her hair.

"Oh my God" she shrieked, quickly grabbing for something to cover her body. "Bodie, I didn't know you were here".

"That was obvious" Bodie grinned. "Don't worry love, it's nothing I haven't seen before.

Lisa scurried back into the bedroom and slammed the door. Ray wandered back in, hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" he enquired.

Bodie chuckled, "I got a lot more than I bargained for mate. Wow you're one lucky man Ray Doyle!"

Doyle looked at his friend, perplexed.

"I got an eyeful mate; the whole works. You'd better go in and see her. Poor girl, she got the fright of her life!"

Doyle, still uncertain, opened the bedroom door. Lisa jumped up then looked relieved when Ray entered.

"What's wrong; are you ok?"

Lisa shook her head, "I didn't know he was here. I walked out of the bedroom and he saw…..everything". She hung her head in shame. Ray stifled a laugh and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry; it was an accident. He'll probably have forgotten about it by lunchtime" he consoled.

Lisa looked at him "I'm mortified Ray. How can I ever face him again?"

Ray held her close "I'll have a word with him; ok?"

Lisa gave him a watery smile "ok" she whispered as he kissed her gently.

"I have to go" Ray said. He touched her face softly with his hand "can I see you tonight?"

"Yes; I'll be here" Lisa confirmed as she looked deep into his eyes.

Bodie chuckled as Doyle got into the car. "Oh mate, that was a sight for sore eyes – you lucky bugger."

"Bodie please, she's absolutely humiliated; feels like she cannot face you again. I said I'd have a word with you" Doyle replied.

"Ok, ok tell her not to worry; seen one you've seen 'em all. I'll act like it didn't happen." Bodie confirmed. "She's a great girl. Seems to really like you but then there's no accounting for taste!"

"Ha ha. Yeah I really like her too.." Doyle replied wistfully.

"Careful mate, you're not hearing wedding bells again are you?"

Doyle didn't dare look at his partner in case his face gave him away. Thankfully he was saved by the fact that they had just entered CI5 Headquarters.

They were met by a solemn-faced Cowley. "My office now you two." He barked. The agents looked at each other; what was wrong now?

"Close the door Bodie. Doyle I need you to do something for me."

"Of course Sir" his agent replied.

"It's not a pleasant assignment I'm afraid." Cowley took off his glasses and threw them on the desk, rubbing his eyes. Bodie and Doyle looked at each other, trying to decipher what was going on.

"If my memory serves me correct 4-5 it was you who recommended Cook to me wasn't it?

Doyle nodded. "From the Fraud Squad; said he wanted a new challenge."

Cowley rose and opened his cabinet, producing three glasses and a bottle of pure malt Scotch. Handing them over to his agents he replied in a near whisper.

"Cook, along with three other CI5 agents was killed today on assignment: murdered by a gang of would-be terrorists."

Cowley downed his drink in one go whilst Bodie and Doyle looked at each other in disbelief.

"Does his wife know?" Doyle asked.

Cowley walked towards the cabinet again. "No and that is what I want you to do Doyle; go and tell her. It would be better coming from someone she knows."

"Of course" Ray replied in an almost whisper, emptying his glass.

"Do we know what happened?" Bodie enquired.

"No, not yet. There was only one survivor, Turner, but he's been in theatre for some hours now. Don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this and justice will be served" Cowley stated.

All three men looked at each other in silence.

"Well laddie no time like the present. I don't want Mrs Cook finding out from someone else" instructed Cowley.

"Yes sir, on my way" confirmed Doyle and both men left their boss' office.

Doyle leaned heavily on the other side of Cowley's office door, sighing.

"Want me to go with you mate?" Bodie asked.

Ray looked at his partner; "nah but thanks for asking. This is something I owe Cookie. Might be best coming from just me. She's heavily pregnant you know; due any day."

Bodie shook his head; this should never have happened in the first place. Four good men cut down in their prime..

Ray Doyle drew up at Cookie's house. It was located in a quiet suburban area. As he exited the car he could hear the sound of children playing at the local school. He opened the gate and Cookie's golden labrador greeted him. Ray rubbed the dog's head and made towards the front door…

Doyle returned to his car and sat in silence. He could no longer hear the children's laughter; just the cutting words of a wife in misery. She was hysterical, blaming Ray for her husband's death and yelling that it should have been him that died, not Cookie as he didn't have a wife or family to worry about. Doyle tried to calm her down but she was way too upset to listen. Ray thought it best to leave her to her grief; there was nothing he could say or do to bring her husband back, however her words cut through his heart like a knife.

He thought about his friend Cookie and the family he had left behind. His thoughts then turned to Lisa; he was crazy about this lady even though he had only known her for such a short space of time. Before this he thought that she could be the one for him. Doyle thumped the steering wheel with his fist in pure rage: anger at his friend's death and frustration at his own situation. He knew what he had to do….

Arriving back at headquarters, he saw 3-7 waiting for him. "How'd it go mate?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK" Doyle yelled, instantly regretting taking out his frustration on his partner. "Sorry mate, just got a lot on my mind" he mumbled.

Bodie knew his partner well enough to leave him well alone when he was in this kind of mood. As he walked away he saw Murphy heading towards them. "Ray, you've got a visitor. She's in reception." Murphy winked at Bodie as Doyle headed towards the front desk.

Lisa rose from her seat when she saw Doyle approach her. She smiled at him, laying her arms on his chest and kissing him softly on the cheek. He didn't respond; it was as if he hadn't registered her presence.

"Hi darling; thought I'd rescue you and take you to lunch. What do you think?" she smiled at him.

Doyle seemed to come to his senses. He grabbed her wrists and laid them down at her side, unable to look at her. "Look Lisa I can't …"

"Well I just thought.."

"No – what I mean is that I can't do this.. anymore. It's over. I think you'd better leave."

Lisa opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her throat was dry and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ray turned and left reception, slamming the door behind him. She chased after him but Ray kept on walking. He was too afraid to look at her in case he changed his mind. This had to be for the best.

Bodie headed towards Ray. He could see the anger on his partner's face. He also observed Lisa running after him, shouting his name. Before Bodie had time to intervene, Sally appeared from her office, her face lighting up as soon as she saw Doyle.

"Ah Ray, so glad I bumped into you; could you give me a lift home? I'd be so very grateful."

'Manipulating bitch' thought Bodie. Everyone in CI5 knew that Sally had been after Ray Doyle from day one. She now saw her chance with him being in a vulnerable state.

"Ok" Doyle replied. She beamed back at him and slipped her arm through his, completely ignoring Lisa.

Lisa looked like she had been kicked in the stomach. She looked up and saw Bodie; the embarrassment of this morning forgotten. Bodie could see the tears welling up in her eyes so he moved towards her and held her in his arms, letting her cry softly on his shoulder.

"Shh it's ok love" Bodie consoled. He laid his cheek on top of her head, lifted her chin and he kissed her sweetly on the forehead. Unbeknown to them Ray had witnessed the whole incident. He and Sally got into the Escort and he sped away, lighting up the tyres in the process.

Lisa eventually told Bodie what had happened, in-between gulps of tears. "He's finished with me Bodie, just like that. What the hell's happened in the last three hours to make him change his mind?"

Bodie knew that it had something to do with Cookie's death but didn't divulge this to Lisa. He brushed away the tears from her face, "come on, I'll run you home" he said softly.

Bodie opened the passenger door of the Capri and helped Lisa in. Starting the engine he turned to her "I don't get it: what the hell's he playing at?" Bodie wondered out loud.

"I dunno" Lisa mumbled. "Who was that girl with him Bodie?"

Bodie pulled a face; he was hoping that Lisa hadn't noticed that.

"Emm she's a CI5 agent too. Think he was giving her a lift home." Bodie quickly replied. He didn't know if she bought that excuse but thankfully she didn't ask him again.

They walked up to Lisa's front door. Putting his arm around her waist he said that he would have a word with Doyle, try to find out what the hell's going on.

"Thanks Bodie, you're a good friend" Lisa replied with a watery smile. "Julie's a very lucky lady." Bodie laughed at her compliment. He told her to have an early night and kissed her on the cheek. Returning to his car he waited until Lisa was safely indoors. 'Right Ray Doyle; watch out!'

By the time Bodie reached Ray's flat it was already dark. Bodie screeched to a halt, banging the car door behind him. He knocked on Doyle's door with no initial response. However the light was on so he knew that he was at home.

"Come on Doyle open the bloody door!" shouted his partner.

Eventually Doyle opened the front door. It didn't take a detective to realise that Ray Doyle was extremely drunk, clutching a half empty bottle of Scotch.

"Whadd' you want?" slurred Doyle.

Bodie stormed past his partner, closing the door and grabbing the Scotch from his hand. He went into the kitchen and poured the remnants of it down the sink. Ray yelled at his partner to stop.

"You've had more than enough of that. Now tell me; what's going on? What were you doing with Sally? Is there something going on? Lisa certainly thinks so."

Doyle seemed to sober up instantly at hearing Lisa's name. "What? There's nothing between me and Sally; nothing. Lisa saw me with her? I was only giving her a lift home."

"Oh come off it. Didn't think you were that stupid. You break up with Lisa then walk away arm in arm with another woman. What was she supposed to think?"

"Should be asking you the same question" snarled Doyle. "I saw you with Lisa: holding her, kissing her forehead. Christ Bodie anything in a skirt! Trying to muscle in on my bird were you?"

"I'll ignore that because you're drunk" Bodie retorted.

"Come on, do you think I was born yesterday?" Doyle shouted. "You got a free show of her this morning didn't you?"

Doyle's words cut Bodie. He knew his partner didn't mean it. He was hurting and was taking it out on his best friend.

Bodie swallowed hard, "yes Ray I like Lisa; she's a lovely girl and yeah, if I'm honest, wasn't with Julie and she was single then I may well ask her out: but whatever you think of us I'm not in the habit of stealing a mate's bird".

Ray sat quietly; his rage diminishing. He knew his partner was right. Bodie would never try to chat up his girlfriend. He had principles – friendship was far more important to him.

Bodie returned to the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine. He poured his partner a strong black coffee and laid the mug down on the table. Doyle sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. Bodie gestured at him to drink the strong coffee which he did, pulling a face.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's going on? I thought you liked this one mate?"

Emptying the coffee mug, Ray looked at his partner. He recounted the story of how he and Cookie met; his recommendation to CI5 and the conversation he had with his wife this morning. Bodie sat quietly, instinctively knowing that his partner needed to get this off his chest.

"So you see, I did this so that Lisa wouldn't have to experience what Cookie's wife is going through just now. I love her Bodie and I want to marry her. I don't want to leave her a widow and a child fatherless."

"Let me get this straight: you're telling me that you broke it off with Lisa who, by the way is absolutely besotted with you, so that you would make her happy and protect her? I've never heard anything as crazy before in my life."

Ray nodded his head. He could now see how ludicrous it sounded. "It's too late now anyway" Doyle shrugged.

Bodie sat next to his partner. "Look Ray it's never too late. If you want a future with Lisa then talk to her."

"How the hell can I go and talk to her Bodie, she was in a right state after I broke it off."

Bodie wanted to shake his partner, to try and knock some sense into him. "You know your problem: you take too much on yourself and think you know better than everyone else. Did you ever ask Lisa how she feels? Did you give her a choice?"

Doyle looked down at the floor, as if he had been scolded. He knew Bodie was right and he knew what he had to do.

"Thanks mate" Doyle whispered.

"You're welcome: well someone had to bring you back to your senses!" chortled Bodie. "Now go get her".

Ray arrived at Lisa's flat. It was now late in the evening. He took a deep breath and rang her doorbell. It seemed to be an age before she answered. "Lisa it's me, can I come in? I want to talk to you."

There was a long pause. Doyle held his breath wondering if Lisa would let him in. The front door unlocked and Ray entered her flat. He noticed that she was in her pyjamas. Her eyes looked red and puffy; as if she had been crying.

"Sorry if I have woken you" Ray said softly.

Lisa could not look at him: too afraid that she would cry in front of him. "Come in."

Doyle sat down at one end of the sofa, Lisa at the other.

"Look Ray if you've come here to explain why you have broken up with me then don't bother; I don't think I could take any more tonight" Lisa said, her voice breaking.

It was only then that Ray realised how much he'd hurt her and how selfish he had been; not fully considering her feelings. He moved closer to her.

"Oh Lisa that's not why I'm here. Can I tell you a story?"

Lisa looked at him and nodded.

"Before I joined CI5 I spent some time in the Fraud Squad. I made friends with a guy named Cook – nicknamed him Cookie. He was a great fella, a good friend who had just got married. He was looking for a promotion: wanted to move on. I thought he'd be ideal for CI5 so I recommended him to Cowley.

This morning I had to inform Cookie's heavily pregnant wife that he had been killed: murdered whilst on assignment. Shot dead. Oh Lisa, I'll never forget the look on her face. She yelled and screamed; went completely mad, blaming me for his death. She said that it should have been me who died instead of her husband as I don't have a family."

Ray's voice started to break. He didn't want to get emotional in front of Lisa and he tried to compose himself, swallowing hard.

Lisa rose from the sofa and poured Doyle a large Scotch. She returned, handing the drink to him. He took a long swig and looked at her.

"Is that why you decided to break up with me Ray?"

Doyle finished his drink. "After I left the house I sat in my car for ages. I couldn't get what she said out of my head. I thought about us. Even though we've only known each other a few days, I know how I feel about you. I couldn't let you end up being in a similar situation. The thought of it haunts me. I made a decision without consulting you Lisa, which was wrong of me. I just want to protect you."

Lisa couldn't stand it any longer. Her heart was so full of Ray that she thought it was about to burst. She moved next to him and took his hand in hers. They sat there for a few moments in total silence. She then moved her hands to his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"Ray, I know who you are and what you do. I've accepted that. I would rather have one second with you than a lifetime without you. Yes, you had no right to decide my future without consulting me but I do understand why you did it".

On hearing these words, Doyle felt the tears pricking his eyes.

"If you want to break up with me that's one thing, but if the reason is because of what Cookie's wife said then that is the wrong reason. Aren't you with Sally now?" Lisa enquired.

Doyle's eyes opened wide and he grabbed her hands. "God no Lisa. She's just a work colleague I promise you. I think she would like a relationship but not me. You see, I'm in love with you; only you."

Lisa and Ray couldn't work out whether they were laughing or crying. They embraced, not daring to let go of each other. Pulling away, Lisa moved in and kissed Ray softly on the lips. "I'm in love with you too Ray" she confessed.

Ray stood up, reaching for Lisa hand. They held each other for what seemed like an age. Laughing and kissing ,Doyle felt he was finally home; in Lisa's arms, both looking towards a happy future together..

13


End file.
